Speak, Friend and Enter
by Caranthol
Summary: Celebrimbor and Narvi make the West-Gates of Moria and the former invents something new.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything J

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.R.R. Tolkien wrote. King Durin, Celebrimbor and Narvi are his characters, not mine. The story is set in ca. 750 Second Age.

Speak, Friend and Enter

Narvi was just taking his apron off after a long day of work when his apprentice rushed into the workshop. Narvi exclaimed, irritated:

"Haven't I said a thousand times that you should knock first?"

"Yes, master, but you have a visitor and he said that it is urgent to meet you."

Narvi frowned.

"Let him wait until I have washed. If it is the King again, go and tell him the work progresses as planned."

"No, master, it is the red-haired Noldo, what was his name again?"

Narvi's face smoothed.

"Ah, Celebrimbor! That is different. Show him in, lad."

The apprentice went away and after a moment a tall Elf entered, knocking his head on the low doorway. His hair indeed was as fiery as the temper of his house. Celebrimbor, however, hadn't inherited the rashness and quickness to anger of his father but was thoughtful and apt to a quiet jest sometimes. Now he laughed gently, stroking his forehead.

"Why do you build so low doors, I wonder? I have hit my head at least five times before I even got here."

Narvi laughed, too, bowing to him.

"Lord Celebrimbor, I should ask why do you grow so tall. It seems to me that it is only a waste of space."

"Oh, the world is big enough to accommodate me, I deem. But I did not come here to discuss our sizes. I have a proposal for you."

Narvi was intrigued and offered a relatively high stool to Celebrimbor. The Noldo sat down and looked around. The workshop was full of anvils and hammers of different sizes and on the walls there hung many files and thongs.

"I see you have a very good store of tools."

"Yes, but tell me, what is your proposal?"

Celebrimbor shifted a little.

"I have heard that you have been commissioned with making the gate to the new west tunnel. I think I have invented a new substance and would like to ornate the gate with it. I need a Dwarven forge, for only you have those hot enough to my purposes. Also, the substance needs some mithril. If you give me these, I promise you will not be disappointed."

Narvi thought for a while.

"If I give you what you need, what will I have in return?"

Celebrimbor was surprised.

"What? I offer to craft you one of the wonders of Middle-Earth and you require more!"

Narvi was adamant.

"Mithril is almost priceless and you know it. Let us make a bargain: For the secret of this substance and a set of uncut gemstones you may use my forge and have all truesilver you require."

Celebrimbor offered his hand to Narvi.

"I accept, though the price is high. When may I come back here to start?"

"As soon as possible. The doors are almost ready. Thank your luck that you had what you wanted so cheaply. It is only because I want to see if your craft is so good as it is said."

Celebrimbor rose, bade Narvi farewell and strode out.

--

After three days Celebrimbor came back, carrying a small chest with him. When it was opened, Narvi saw that there were small glass bottles and tubes in it, along strange instruments. To his questions Celebrimbor answered only:

"Wait and you will see."

Celebrimbor took his work-clothes on along with a leather apron. Then he said:

"Narvi, give me your smallest hammer. If you have one of a silversmith, the better. I also need a file and the mithril."

Narvi gave the Noldo the tools and sat on a stool watching Celebrimbor's work. The Elf took a small ingot of mithril and scraped it with the file until it was fine powder. Through the grinding noise, Celebrimbor explained:

"I will write you the instructions later, but the first thing to do is to file the mithril. The finer dust, the better. Do you have a fire lit? Good. Now for the next phase."

Narvi watched silently as the elf arranged the small glass instruments on the work desk. With a small coalburner he heated some water and a strange blue liquid. Narvi asked:

"What is that?" Celebrimbor shook the glass gently, making the liquid to spin.

"Oh, it is only a little mixture, made of some salts and such, the secret ingredient if you will. I prepare a scroll for you before I leave. Now it suffices to say that you must mix the liquid frequently while heating it."

The liquid boiled in the glass bottle and Celebrimbor put the mithril powder in it, a little at a time. At the same time he uttered Elvish words in a low voice. The mixture glowed for a second, boiling almost over, but grew still and dim eventually. Celebrimbor beckoned Narvi closer.

"Now watch carefully, as this is a very important phase. You must boil the mixture until all water is gone. It must darken a little, but not burn in any case. See, now I take it off."

In the bottle there was only a steel-gray mass. Celebrimbor made a sign over it and again muttered. Narvi asked:

"Is that some kind of spell?"

Celebrimbor shrugged.

"Well, only a few words of power. If I have planned this properly, you must say one sentence after each of the three first phases. There is another formula for the finishing stages. The words are those of light, and the name of Elbereth must be mentioned. I think only the Eldarin tongues will work, but you know at least Sindarin, don't you?"

Narvi assented and Celebrimbor nodded, pleased. He heated the grey metal-like lump in the forge until it was melted and let it flow into a small mold. There he left it for some time, instructing Narvi that it must cool for some hours. In the meanwhile, he asked Narvi to see how he worked on the doors. The Dwarf led him to a larger forge, where two rough, large slabs of stone laid. Narvi patted one of them and said proudly:

"It seems like stone, does it not?"

"Yes."

"But it is not stone. I found a way to mix molten stone with mithril and steel. It is hard as glass, but doesn't break. Would you mind to help me with the work?"

Celebrimbor nodded and took the hammer Narvi offered him. They began to beat the stone slabs to smooth their surface. To his surprise, the Noldo noticed that the material yielded a little like a metal. Only small chips broke from the slabs. The material was indeed a wonderful invention and Celebrimbor said as much. Narvi smiled.

"This took many weeks of experimenting. Do not ask the secret, it was not a part of our bargain. Besides, only one quality of stone seems to be suitable and the spells to craft it were in our tongue that we do not teach to strangers."

After a while Celebrimbor stopped as Narvi laid his hammer down and took a large grinding stone. The dwarf began to polish the surface and said:

"Rest now, for I can do the rest for myself."

Celebrimbor rose and went to see if his substance was ready.

--

After two hours the Noldo asked Narvi to come to the smaller room. The alloy had cooled and was dark grey now. Narvi scratched his head.

"Honestly, I cannot understand how so dull a colour could ornate anything." Celebrimbor smiled a little.

"You will see, for now come the finishing phases."

He filed the alloy again into a powder and put it in a glass bottle over the coalburner. He poured another liquid into the powder, this time faint golden in colour. He mixed the warming liquid and all the time spoke in Sindarin. The names of Eärendil, Elbereth and Tilion appeared many times. after the liquid had boiled, Celebrimbor took the bottle and laid it onto the stone table.

"Now comes the finishing touch. Where is the north?" said Celebrimbor. Narvi was himself used to enchantments which needed the knowledge of compass points and had them carved on the floor. Celebrimbor studied the carvings, waiting the liquid to cool.

After a while he signed Narvi to watch and dipped a pen to the liquid. With it he drew four runes around the bottle, one exactly in the north and the others in the east, west and south. He explained:

"These runes mean Menelmacar, Eärendil, the Sickle and the Moon. They also denote the four seasons, so that my invention works year round. In my notes you will find more combinations of runes for more sophisticated uses. Now let us put a cork on the bottle. The liquid must not dry yet, for when it does that, it clings to the surface so tightly that it cannot be removed save by a strong spell. This sample will be not completely effective, as it is prepared in the daytime."

He uttered the name of each of the constellations while holding his hands over the respective runes. After that he raised his hands, exclaiming:

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel!"

Finally he wiped the still wet marks from the table, saying:

"Now it is ready. Be here at midnight and I will show you its virtue."

--

Narvi slept badly, eagerly awaiting to see the results of the strange preparations. Shortly before midnight he went to his workshop. It was dark and he could see Celebrimbor sitting on a stool, a faint glimmer around the form of the Noldo. Narvi was quite disappointed, seeing nothing noteworthy. He spoke with a frustrated and a little angry voice:

"So, Lord Celebrimbor, what did you want to show me? Or is this some joke?"

Celebrimbor rose and waved him to be silent. He opened the shutters of a small window, letting a shaft of moonlight to shine on the stone table. Then he set a round stone on it, speaking softly strange words. Suddenly the stone began to glow, first faintly but brightening until it was like a small piece of Tilion dropped on the earth. The small room was illuminated like in daytime.

Narvi was completely speechless. The light was very beautiful, silvery with a little gold in it. The Dwarf clasped his hands together and just stared at the shining stone. Celebrimbor was seemingly delighted, excitedly saying:

"I knew it would work, but never thought how bright it would be! See, I painted this with the liquid."

Narvi got the control of his tongue back and stammered:

"You said that this is not even the most potent sample."

"Yes, imagine how a portion prepared at the proper hour would shine!"

Narvi stepped nearer the table and asked:

"But isn't it hot? It glows brighter than a great fire."

"Oh, just take the stone in your hand."

Narvi did what he was told, hesitating. He closed his fingers around the stone and found it was quite cool. In amazement he held the lamp-like stone high. He exclaimed:

"It is indeed a wonder!" Celebrimbor said:

"Yes, what a pity it works only when the moon or stars shine on it. I would that I had the knowledge to make the light ever-lasting."

Narvi set the stone back on the table and offered his hand to Celebrimbor, bowing low. The Noldo took the hand and Narvi congratulated him, Celebrimbor beaming with pleasure.

--

In the next days they prepared the doors ready for installing. Celebrimbor had made a sketch of the design on the gate beforehand. After King Durin had accepted it the two craftsmen set to work. With the thinnest chisels Celebrimbor carved the emblems of the Houses of Durin and Fëanor on the doors while Narvi forged the hinges and set them in their places. After the carving came the most delicate part as Celebrimbor painted with a fine brush the images and letters in the slits, using the wondrous liquid. This time it had been finished when Eärendil rose signalling the dawn, so that it would shine the brightest.

Finally the day came when the Gate was set in its place. The King was surprised when Celebrimbor insisted it to be done just after the sunset, but accepted the proposal. Many Dwarves were watching as the doors were lifted to their hinges. Some of them muttered to each other, for no slit or groove could be seen, though the Elf-lord was said to have made some inscription on it. King Durin turned to Celebrimbor and asked:

"What does this mean, lord Celebrimbor? I thought you carved for days the doors, but there is not an image nor letter on them." Celebrimbor bowed a little. Seeing the moon rising he said to Durin:

"I will show the inscription to you shortly, o King."

The Noldo strode to the gate and set his hand on it, muttering something. Faint strands of light emanated from closed doors, gradually revealing the splendid image. The Dwarves looked in delighted surprise the magnificent sight as the Gate shone in the moonlight. Standing beside Narvi, Celebrimbor spoke:

"O King, behold your new Gate! I have ornated it with a substance I now call ithildin, the star-sheen. As a token of our friendship, the word which opens the gate will be 'Mellon'. Accept this as an humble gift from the people of Eregion!"

Durin rose and answered:

"Lord Celebrimbor, great is your skill and such is your gift. I thank you sincerely as well as Narvi, who wrought the doors."

Celebrimbor and Narvi bowed once more.

--

Once the formalities were over most of the dwarves went inside, leaving Narvi and Celebrimbor behind. The two craftsmen sat on a stone, admiring the work of their hands. Sighing contentedly, the Dwarf said:

"I think this will remain my greatest work. I cannot surpass this if I lived a thousand years."

Celebrimbor answered, thoughtfully:

"Truly we have achieved a glorious thing. But I still yearn for something greater, something to stop the effects of time and make Middle-Earth more beautiful. If only I had the knowledge and skill..."

"Oh, you Elves! You want to live in Middle-Earth but have the bliss of Aman at the same time. Both you cannot have. Maybe it is different with us mortals, we take what is given to us before we must leave."

"You are right, Narvi. I love Endor, its countless leagues and its wondrous forests and rivers. But everything here withers and dies eventually, and the world grows old. As how to mend it, I have only vague thoughts, idle dreams that may never come true."

They fell silent, both in their thoughts. But suddenly Narvi said:

"Speaking of lighter matters, why did you write 'Speak Friend and Enter' on the Gate? It should be 'Say Friend'. We know that the word is 'Mellon' but how about somebody who comes before the gate without knowing it? Maybe they couldn't take the meaning."

Celebrimbor laughed.

"You worry uselessly, my friend. The inscription is so obvious that only a complete moron couldn't understand it."

--

Read and review, please. The making process of ithildin is completely from my imagination, except for the use of mithril as an ingredient. The giving of the secret to Narvi is in my opinion a likely origin for the moon-letters mentioned in The Hobbit.


End file.
